


Frustrations

by suzannahbee123



Series: Rules Series [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, au!bucky - Freeform, bucky barnes smut, fluffy dominant bucky, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Valentines Day is coming up and you decide the best present you could give Bucky is complete abstinence...





	Frustrations

I don’t know what came over me. Could be that this was the first time that I had been awake before Bucky in a long time and I got to watch him sleep, in an absolutely non creepy way, of course. It’s just, he looked so  _ good…  _ hair all mussed, a few of those lines across his face from where the pillow had melded to his face… 

****

I was so close to graduating, work was going great, and I was as relaxed and well rested as I had ever been. You might say that I was feeling… playful, even.

****

I gently snuck out of bed, being careful not to wake him, and quickly opened the bedroom door, just a crack. Then, I rushed to the bathroom, doing the necessary and throwing my toothbrush around my mouth to get the morning breath under control.

****

Lastly, I got back into bed, grinning wickedly at my, still sleeping, boyfriend.

****

Bucky was sprawled out on his back, his metal arm was underneath the pillow and curled under his head, and his other arm was resting on his washboard stomach. I licked my lips in anticipation… 

****

Bucky’s speciality was to tease me, to talk dirty to me all day and, depending on how late either of us would work, sometimes well into the night. I loved it and  _ hated  _ it, especially as I  _ never  _ got given the chance to get my own back. Bucky was able to have me weak at the knees with just a look.

****

Well, at least, until now…

****

I pressed myself up against him, trailing my fingertips leisurely up his thigh,

****

“Bucky… Bucky…”

****

We had talked about teasing each other when we were asleep, we both agreed it was something we were comfortable with, but only at home and only if we talked during the teasing so that we “knew” it was us doing the teasing,

****

“You’re so gorgeous when you sleep, babe… don’t think I can wait until you wake up…”

****

Bucky started shifting, his metal arm whirred as he clenched his fist and he let out a soft groan,

****

“Mmmm…”

****

“You want me to touch you, Bucky? You want to fuck my hand in your sleep?”

****

“Uuummmm… Y/N….”

****

“That’s right, gorgeous,” I whisper as I stroke his growing erection over his boxers, “say my name.”

****

Breathing in deep, Bucky tossed his head on the pillow, “Better start touching me, sweetheart…”

****

“Better not be giving me orders.” I grin down at him, but I don’t waste a lot more time, I start rubbing his cock, firmly, enjoying how his hips lifted to increase friction.

****

“Babe, please… put that pretty mouth to better use…”

****

Bucky’s eyes were still closed but there was a soft, indulgent smile on his face. I quickly sneak a look at the door, still ajar, but I get to work on teasing my man, running my tongue over his shaft through the fabric and fondling his balls at the same time.

****

“Oh… fffuuuckkk… you woke me up just to fuckin’ tease me?!”

****

“Maybe. Maybe not…” I smile against him, tugging down the elastic waistband to kitten lick at the slit at top of his dick, “Maybe you should shut up and let me do my work, huh?”

****

His fingers weaved into my hair, “You do this so fucking well, darlin’, so goddamn well, your mouth…”

****

By this stage I had freed him from the boxers so they were down around his thighs, and was sucking on his head, swirling my tongue around him in that way he loved.

****

“Fuck, I love when you out your mouth on me and-”

****

The bedroom door creaked.

****

“-what the-” Bucky’s eyes snapped open and he looked at the half open door in alarm, “Y/N, did you leave the goddamn door open?! You know that-”

****

_ “Meow!!!” _

****

Kracken jumped up on the bed and immediately began purring and rubbing against Bucky’s face, her bright green eyes closed in delirious joy.

****

If a cat could be categorised as a “daddy’s girl”, then our beautiful black cat would absolutely be that. Bucky spoiled her rotten and doted on her. It was why, however, we had to keep the bedroom door closed. After keeping her in the bed almost every night when she was a kitten, she now was banned, unless we were awake.

****

I loved our cat but she had a tendency to steal my side of the bed and I had enough issues with sleeping.

****

“Awww…” I pout, “How did that happen?! I must’ve left it open when we went bed last night!”

****

“Well, yeah, maybe, but- _ ffff _ -” Bucky’s words were cut off when Kraken flopped over his face in bliss.

****

“Oh! Damn!” I sprung out of bed, “I  _ totally  _ forgot that I was meeting up with Megan today! Sorry babe! Gotta run!”

****

“What?! B-but…” 

****

I stifled a giggle at the frantic look Bucky gave me and then his neglected erection, which had been hastily covered back up when Kraken came in.

****

“I’m sorry, babe! I  _ promise  _ I’ll make it up to you, later!”

****

I ran into the bathroom before he could stop me and closed the door, trying to suppress my mirth at his expense. I jumped in the shower and, when I got out, I chuckled to see Bucky still in bed with Kraken purring merrily on his stomach as he petted her,

****

“I swear you love that cat more than me.” I remarked, not meaning a word of it.

****

Bucky just raised an eyebrow and shook his head, “I love both my girls equally, but she’s not the one who abandons me, mid blow job.”

****

“Eeewww,” I scrunch my face up in distaste, “poor choice of words!”

****

“Oh, you know what I meant!”

****

By this stage I was getting on my underwear and slapping some moisturiser on my arms and legs. I could feel his eyes on me and I smirked up at him from under my lashes,

****

“I know, babe. Come on, don’t pout, I  _ promise  _ I’ll make it up to you later…”

****

I pull out a  _ very  _ short dress from the closet and pull it on,

****

“Maybe I’ll cook for you… in this dress… but I’ll take my panties off whilst I do it, and you can watch?”

****

“Mmmm…” Bucky was doing that thing with his bottom lip, biting down on it and looking me up and down, his ice blue eyes devouring my form, hungrily, “Yeah, sugar… I think I can live with that compromise. Just don’t go bending down too far in that heart attack of a dress whilst you’re out, okay? I wanna be the only one who knows what colour panties you wear!”

****

“Sure thing, babe!”

****

I sashy over to him, walking in that way that made the fabric around my legs flutter tantalisingly, and hover over him,

****

“Be good without me…” I place a soft kiss to his perfect lips, deepening it just a little, touching his tongue with mine, and-

****

“And you too, my precious baby!” I pull away and pick up Kraken, making her purr go deep enough to rival a race cars purr, “You be good for your dad! I’ll be back later, I love you so much!”

****

All throughout my OTT cooing, Bucky begins to glare at me, “What are you up to? Come here and give me a goddamn kiss!”

****

“Can’t babe, I’m sorry!” I plonk Kraken back on his stomach so he can’t move, “In a rush! I’ll call you later, love you, bye!”

****

I almost run then, high fiving myself internally at a job well done.

****

Mission: Tease Bucky to Death Until Valentine’s Day, was underway without a hitch.

****

***

****

I wasn’t late home, I had only done a small amount of shopping with Megan, most of our day was spent in our favourite restaurant, ordering loads of food and listening to her complain about her boss, Danny Rand.

****

He was a bit of a tool.

****

I was mildly tipsy, I had one too many sangrias, and I giggled as I stumbled into the apartment,

****

“Buuuuckkkkyyy…” I singsonged, feeling all warm and tingly at the thought of him putting his hands on me and completely forgetting my vow to myself, “baaaabbbeee… who wants to watch me coook???”

****

“Oh, God.” Bucky came running to the hallway and regarded me, arms crossed over his chest and an amused smile playing across his face, “Ain’t no way you’re going anywhere near knives and hot pans right now, sugar.”

****

“Buuuut, how will I teaase youuuu?!” I wail and pout, playfully. I didn’t notice how Bucky’s eyes narrowed in suspicion at me, and I was even more oblivious to the fact that I had just told him what I was up to. I came over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in his scent at his throat, “Mmmm… gonna be so hard to not fuck you until Valentine's… but m’strong… I can do whatever I want, n’you can’t stop me, haha!”

****

“Is that so?” Bucky whispered, seductively in my ear, “You’re gonna tease me half to death until Valentines, huh? Walk around, no panties, low cut tops, wake me up with a half done blow job? I had to jerk off in the shower, by the way, thanks for that.”

****

“Uhhh huh!” I smile, I mean, who cared if he knew? Didn’t mean I still couldn’t do it. “No more jerking off! If I have to suffer, so do you!”

****

Bucky actually laughed and kissed me, a brief kiss that promised more and had my toes curling already…

****

But then he pulled away,

****

“Okay, sugar, how about this? We  _ both _ tease each other until Valentine's Day, pull out all the stops. No sex, no foreplay, no toys and no touching ourselves to relieve the tension.”

****

I squint at him, “I think I’m too drunk to agree to this.”

****

“No ya ain’t. You’re fine, but, if it makes you feel better, I’ll write it all out and you can look it over in the morning. Make it an, almost, legal document, how about that?”

****

“Yes.” I agree, putting a false snooty tone in my voice, “We have an accord.”

****

“Awesome, because, sugar, I’m going to lay out the rules of this game for ya, now. No sexting or phone calls at work, work is off limits. No deliberately riling me up like you did this morning, and, the biggest one?”

****

I gulp as Bucky’s metal hand gently held my neck,

****

“I want a kiss in the morning and before we sleep. A proper one. Not like that excuse you gave me today. Just a nice, good morning and goodnight kiss from my girl.”

****

I suddenly felt very sober, “I’m sorry I ran off this morning. I won’t do that again.”

****

“Good. Now, what do you want if you win and I cave and beg you to ride my dick?”

****

“I want to be able to ride you until you beg me to stop.” I grin, wickedly and lick my lips, “And then I want tickets to see The Lion King, finally!”

****

Bucky had always put off going to see musicals with me, he said it just wasn’t his scene, so this would be good.

****

“Okay, agreed.” Bucky smirked, “Now, if you break first? I know  _ exactly  _ what I’m going to do to this body, sugar.”

****

Bucky gently extracted my arms from around his neck, and walked me to our dining table, then he spun me around and bent me over it. I felt my skirt being slowly lifted so it rested on the small of my back, exposing my pretty lace thong and ass to him,

****

“Hmmm… see first, I’m going to tie your arms behind your back, then-” my thong was pulled to one side and I gasped when I felt his index finger tap a quick beat against my asshole, “-I’m going to put that pretty blue plug in this ass, and set it to vibrate.”

****

I started quaking with need, cursing myself for starting this game,

****

“Then, you’ll suck me off until I’ve cum all over your gorgeous tits. Then, I’ll spread your legs, get your face planted in the bed sheets and eat this pussy out until you  _ scream  _ for mercy,”

****

“Oh fuuuuck…”

****

“Then, I’ll fuck it until you can’t walk, all with that plug still vibrating inside you.”

****

_ I must stay strong, I must stay strong, I want my tickets. _

****

_ I want to be fucked like that, too! _

****

_ Yeah but… tickets! _

****

“So? What do you say? I mean, if ya wanna give up  _ now,  _ I can do these things to you straight away…” his index finger dipped lower, down to my cunt and slipped inside, “Mmmm, so fucking wet, Y/N, you sure ya wanna wait… you know I can make you feel so good, sugar…”

****

“Oh  _ shit…”  _

****

_ I must stay strong… I must… stay… str- _

****

“Can we start this from tomorrow?!”

****

I was pulled up and spun back around, sitting up on the table with my legs pulled wide open before I knew it,

****

“Yeah, babe. From midnight, we start your little game.” Bucky growled. My thong was unceremoniously ripped away from my hips, leaving it in tatters and me slightly pissed off because they had been one of my favourites from La Perla, but I didn’t have too much time to fret, Bucky’s cock suddenly rammed home inside of me, leaving me breathless,

****

“Oh, fuck, Y/N!” Bucky was fucking me relentlessly, pushing me back against the tabletop, “Gonna fuck you so good, make it so you  _ beg  _ me to get back in this cunt before Valentine’s!”

****

“You wish!” I was raising my hips to meet his and tearing at the buttons of his shirt, racking my nails down every available surface of skin and sucking at his collar bone, “I’m going to be riding you all the way to Broadway, baby!”

****

“Grrrrrrr!!!!” Bucky tore at the top of my dress so my tits bounced free and he wasted no time sucking a nipple into his mouth and rolled the other between his thumb and index finger, “No way, Y/N!” He countered , leaving my nipple with a “pop”, “I’ll have you sucking my cock all over this apartment before I let you win and take me to that kids show!”

****

His thrusts were getting sloppy as he neared his end, I grabbed a hold of his ass and started pushing him harder into me so he could hit my g-spot, “Shut up and fuck me now, dammit!”

****

“Okay okay, no need to fucking swear, sugar.” Bucky pouted before he  _ really  _ started pistoning his cock into me.

****

My back felt like it was going to get bruised from the force of his thrusts but pretty soon I was seeing stars and then I was flying, my orgasm transporting me, almost, and I buried my face in his neck, chanting his name into his ear and pulling him down across me.

****

“Love you, sugar… oh…  _ fuck!”  _

****

Bucky wrapped both arms around me as he came, kissing me softly as we both came down from our respective highs. He nuzzled against my neck for a second,

****

“This is going to drive me insane,” Bucky murmured, “but as long as I have you to fall asleep and wake up next to? I can make this  _ really  _ worth our while.”

****

I chuckle sleepily in his arms, “I know, babe. I just love having you to play these games with.”

****

“Same. Okay, let’s get you to bed and rested. As of tomorrow, the torment begins!”

****

***

****

We fought long and we fought hard, both employing tactics designed specifically to break the other. We both stuck to the rules,  _ just _ , but we made it really hard for each other.

****

My particular party trick was (when we got dressed for the day), to prance around in just my underwear and heels as I,  _ painstakingly,  _ picked out my clothes and my makeup for the day. I would bend this way and that as I applied moisturiser to my skin and stretch out my chest and my legs, bending over as often as possible in front of Bucky who would just glare at me.

****

His jaw clenched so hard and so often I was starting to think I needed to book him a dentist appointment.

****

Of course, Bucky had his own tricks for me, but they were far more inventive. Obviously, he would strut around the apartment without a shirt and in  _ those  _ sweatpants and, obviously, he had some weights that he would use on his arm when I was studying or doing some work from home, but the  _ main  _ thing he did was to go out of his way to, well, pay attention to me.

****

He would cook for me, making me take bites of his delicious food directly from his hand, he would send me flowers or chocolates and, once, a stuffed teddy bear, to work so I would be rendered a sappy mess in front of everyone. Bucky drew me baths and let me watch whatever I wanted on the TV. He stayed close enough that I could feel his warmth surround me and smell his intoxicating cologne. I was desperate to run my fingers through those soft chocolate locks on top of his head and kiss those perfect full lips, if only he would drop his guard for a second...

****

But he never laid a hand on me.

****

By now I was almost ready to pull my hair out. I was  _ desperate  _ for him, the only thing that made it better was knowing he wasn’t really much better off than me. It was okay though, we had twelve more hours to go… I could win this!

****

I sent off a quick selfie to him of me on our balcony in his favourite dress on me, open just enough so that he could see a teasing glimpse of my breasts covered by some lovely deep pink lace with the caption of:

****

_ Not long now, babe. Can you wait until midnight??? _

****

_ *** _

****

It was 11.00 PM and the only contact that I had had from Bucky was a cryptic reply to my earlier teasing selfie which read:

****

_ My My My… you look beautiful, Y/N. _

****

I had pouted at the phone screen, unsure how to respond. I mean, it was me showing off my really pretty lingerie, picked out especially for Valentine’s Day, he should be going crazy! Instead, he just compliments me (not that I was complaining) and then ignored me until a few hours ago when he said something had come up last minute and he was running late.

****

Well, he was running  _ really  _ late, now.

****

I had spoken to him and he had promised it was work related, he wasn’t avoiding me, but I was still pissed that he wasn’t here. I was over playing this game, I wanted Bucky back between my thighs where he belonged  _ much  _ more than I wanted to see this stupid musical.

****

11.30 came and I sighed heavily, trying not to fall asleep. Kraken was asleep on my lap, her soft warm weight and even breathing wasn’t helping…

****

I must’ve nodded off because I was suddenly jerked awake by the sound of the key in the door,

****

“Bucky? What time is it?”

****

“It’s midnight.” Bucky came striding in, a wild look in his eyes and yanking off the tie around his throat, “Were you sleeping? I’m sorry, sugar, but,” he bent down to me on the sofa so he could meet my eyes, 

****

“That’s the  _ only  _ sleep you’ll be getting tonight, Y/N.”

****

***

****

Every morning, Bucky and I have a little ritual, of sorts. We have a large floor to ceiling mirror in our bedroom that we will both stand in front of as we finish getting dressed, Bucky doing the buttons on his shirts and adjusting his tie, I will be adding the finishing touches to my makeup and putting on whatever jewellery I’m wearing, and we’ll talk about nothing in particular and compliment each other on how wonderful we look. Sometimes it’s very serious and sometimes it’s more joking and sweet. That mirror was one of my most favourite places in the whole apartment.

****

Apparently, it was one of Bucky’s, as well. 

****

After coming storming into the apartment, like a sex starved caveman, he had (gently) picked up Kraken and placed her on her cat bed, then, less gently, threw me over his shoulder, and almost ran me up the stairs to our bedroom. 

****

My clothes were pulled off, I was bent over the bed with my arms tied securely behind my back with his silk tie, before I had a chance to put up much of a fight. Not, of course, that I wanted to fight him.

****

“Look at you, sugar. All wet, already. You been such a good fucking tease…”

****

I was squirming on the sheets, desperate to feel his hands on me, even more desperate to get my hands on him, “Bucky, babe, please…”

****

“Hush up, Y/N.” I heard sounds of clothes being removed and drawers being opened and closed, “Now… remember what I said I wanted to do to you?”

****

The small plug with the blue jewel was waved in my face and a fresh wave of desire coursed through me. Bucky went to work, prepping my back passage carefully with the lube he kept well stocked and then carefully pushing the plug inside me until the jewel was snug against my opening,

****

“You’re so fucking sexy, Y/N… I don’t know if I should jerk off over this ass or make you suck me off, instead..”

****

He pondered for a moment, and, that was how I now found myself on my knees in front of the mirror, with the plug vibrating nicely inside me as Bucky had both hands threaded in my hair, close to my scalp, and holding my face to his crotch so he could comfortably fuck my mouth.

****

“I have missed this so fucking much, sugar, you have no goddamn idea. Every day, watching you walk around in that way you do… I wanted my hands on you every fucking minute, and-  _ ahhhhh!” _

****

I closed my eyes as Bucky’s hips stuttered and he came down my throat. My pussy clenched and I moaned around his cock, I needed him inside me, so badly. I was aching for him, my clit throbbed and my cunt was needy for him to be back inside me.

****

“Oh, fuck. See what you do to me, Y/N? Cumming too quick, like a goddamn teenager.”

****

I liked my lips, salaciously at him, “Happy to oblige, finally.”

****

“Your turn now, sugar.”

****

Bucky picked me up so I was stood, and I gasped when the new angle made the plug almost vibrate harder inside me. Bucky kissed me deeply, holding my face to his, like he had forgotten how good this felt and he had all the time in the world to remind himself. When he pulled away, after god knows how long, I felt bereft,

****

“B-but-”

****

“Get yourself on our bed, Y/N. Face first and that perfect ass in the air.”

****

Thankfully the bed was quite low, so I was able to get up on the mattress on my knees relatively easily. Bending down with my arms behind my back,  _ without _ face planting spectacularly and ruining the mood, well, that would prove to be a bit harder,

****

“Umm…”

****

Kneeling next to me, and chuckling at my predicament, Bucky placed himself at my back, hooking his metal arm around my stomach and his right hand at my shoulder, before slowly lowering me towards the sheets,

****

“Fuck! Your ass is vibrating against me, darlin’, feels so good, does it feel good inside you? You ready to cum on my face, Y/N?”

****

“Yes! Please, please…”

****

“I got you…”

****

My face was turned to the side, I was almost flat on my stomach when I felt Bucky kiss his way down my back, halting when he met my bound arms,

****

“I’m going to undo these, but you better keep them on that headboard, Y/N! Otherwise, no sex for you. You can wait until morning.”

****

“Fucking hell.” I whined, but I scooted up so I could grip the stupid headboard, “I promise I won’t move but, please, put your fucking mouth on me, Bucky!”

****

Bucky lifted my hips, so my ass was in the air and, finally, I felt his plump lips work their way up my inner thigh and towards my throbbing cunt,

****

“Jesus, you smell so damn pretty, babe. And you’re all open and wet for me… I missed your taste so goddamn much…”

****

I was going to answer with something sassy and quippy, but all my knowledge of the English language disappeared when his tongue swirled around my clit before swiping up and down my folds and pushing into my channel,

****

“Mmmm… better than honey…”

****

I swear I was going to bend the metal bar of the headboard, it felt so good! The fire was burning inside me, the ecstasy that only Bucky could bring in me was building higher and higher as he ate me out like a man starved.

****

Which, he kinda, sorta, was.

****

I was so close, looking over that precipice, when Bucky changed his own style, he slid two of his metal fingers into my needy cunt, and then twisted the, still vibrating, plug, all while sucking hard on my clit.

****

I came. Fireworks went off behind my eyes and I couldn’t even scream, the feeling was so intensely powerful. Bucky held my hips down, burying his face in between my legs and drawing out this indescribable pleasure as long as possible, until I weakly swatted at him, my arm flapping at his face from behind.

****

“That good, babe? Worth the wait?”

****

“Uuuuffffbnnnnnnnn…” 

****

A low chuckle and Bucky raised up behind me, placing his hand on the cheek of my ass, “I’m going to take this plug out now, okay?”

****

I was so boneless I doubted I would even feel it in a painful way, but I appreciated the warning, nonetheless,

****

“Okay. Thank you.”

****

“Oh, no, sugar…” Bucky kissed my lower back, tickling me with his scruff, “Thank you.” 

****

A gentle tug later, and the glorious plug was out, leaving me feeling empty. At least, until Bucky pulled me back up on my knees and started lubricating his dick with my juices, softly moving it up and down my folds and nudging my clit until I started whining and moving back against him, chasing the sensation and trying to get him balls deep inside me.

****

“You want me, Y/N? Can’t wait to have me back inside you?”

****

“No! Please, Bucky! Fuck me!”

****

“Tell me you love me, first.”

****

I look over my shoulder at him, and raised myself up so I can link my arm around his neck and look into those gorgeous blue eyes of his, which, for some horrifying reason, were filled with worry,

****

“Babe, I love you so fucking much, you are it for me. I will always love you and always want you at my side, okay?”

****

The worry drained away, and simple happiness replaced it. I giggled when Bucky rubbed his nose against mine and kissed my lips, softly and sweetly,

****

“Okay, sugar. I just missed you. Being inside you. You’re my heaven.”

****

I melted against him and fell in love all over again. See, that was the thing with someone like Bucky Barnes. Sure, he was great in bed, generous and adventurous and forever enamoured with the idea of giving me pleasure and making it so that I would always want to return that pleasure in spades.

****

Sure, he was supportive and nurturing and would do almost anything for me.

****

Sure, he was good with kids and with animals and he could cook and had a spectacular body and face worth gracing any GQ magazine…

****

The point was, he  _ loved _ me, with every last fibre of his being and had absolutely no hesitation in showing to it me, in so many big and small ways.

****

So, as he finally let his cock sink back home inside me, making love to me all through the night, fucking meinti the mattress and bring me to nirvana over and over again, I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Bucky Barnes was  _ my _ heaven on earth and I would  _ never  _ let him forget it.

****

Those were the rules. Come what may.

****  
  



End file.
